


Victory Kiss

by TheRealJLRules



Category: Space Jam (1996), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Basketball, Dialogue-Only, F/F, I know nothing about basketball, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: This is a type of story I thought I'd never write... in more ways than one.





	Victory Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on a characters separately owned by Warner Bros. and Disney. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. I loathe all sports, thus know nothing of the intricacies of basketball. Chances are I've gotten the scenario completely wrong. But what the hey, hey?

"It's all down to this. The final of the championships, and it all hinges on one final free throw."

"The Tune Squad needs to get this one to break the tie and claim the cup."

"Will the streets of Zootopia be filled with people celebrating a Tune Squad win, or will the Monstar fans be the ones in celebration?"

"It's Hopps at the line... it's all on her."

"Fans, friends and family wait in bated breath... "

"The loved one in the front row is chewing her nails like she chews a carrot... "

"Can Hopps do it? She takes a breath... judges the distance... and... and... "

" ... "

" _She did it_!  _SHE DID IT_!  _The game is over_!  _The Tune Squad has WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP_ , and  _LOLA HOPPS SECURED THE VICTORY_!"

" _The Tunes are overjoyed_!  _The crowd is going nuts_!  _This building has EXPLODED_!"

"The coach now rushing the court, his face saying it all!"

"And Hopps is rushing to the crowd... right to her wife! You can see the joy on their faces and...  _WOW_!  _LOOK at that kiss_!"

"Hopps sure has taken advantage of her wife's smaller size! She just picked that metre maid up and took her - just like she took her shot and won the game!"

"If I was a driver in Zootopia, I'd take my chance now and do some illegal parking, 'cos look at that bunny's purple eyes - she's completely discombobulated!"

"I think you're free to park where you wish for the rest of the  _night_! Something tells me those two will be at it like their species!"

"Ha ha, quite right! What a visual to end on, everyone! And  _what_  an ending! A great game, and a great victory for the Tune Squad!"

" _And_  what a night ahead for the Hopps house!"

" _Damn_  right!  _Goodnight, everybody_!"

A few days later, both commentators were suspended for "inappropriate banter".


End file.
